As darkness comes
by The last Nightwalker
Summary: With everything falling into a subtle chaos, new "allies" will show the "heroes" the many holes in what they believed to be peaceful reality. Tearing away at the holes, one person will unravel their reality and show them the dark, cruel, truth that their lives, truly did not matter to the Gods.
1. Arriving 1

Chapter 0: Can't fall down.

**Hello and welcome to this story. If you've been here before, welcome back to the rewritten version. For those just joining, I hope you like it. Be warned, very unpleasant dialog, scenes ranging from horrific to explicit, are awaiting you up ahead.**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Unknown realm.**

**Many years ago.**

Stone walls all around, faint rumble of guards above, a constant drip in the distance. Cold air stung the exposed flesh of the man chained to the ground. A stone platform held in the air by chains, in the center stands a man, chains wrapped tightly around his wrists and neck. The chains were connected to weights below the platform, the weight pulling on the chains that kept his arms apart and strangling him with the chain around his neck. At the moment, there was a chain attached to a hook jammed into his right eye, dried blood covering the right side of his face. There was no hook in his left eye since it was sealed shut, well, appeared sealed shut. There were three scars going down his face. There was no movement from underneath the eyelid, so most assumed he lost it, and even if he did have his eye, with scars that deep, the eye had to have been damaged as well. The weights were intended to keep him in place and cause pain as the chains dug into his flesh, but the chains were rusting, which means an infection was spreading through his body. It has been that way for a few years now. The chains were as strong as ever though. No matter how hard he would try, he could never break them, let alone move. Not yet. Not as he was. But he wasn't known to give up easily. No, he'll try until he can't move. This was a big problem since he had only one hook in his head. The weight on his right arm was attached to the weight on his left, which meant that if he pulled his right to his chest, his left would be pulled at the same time.

This was why he was actually wishing they out a hook in his other eye. With no other weight to counter balance it, the weight attached to the chain was just dangling over nothing, pulling on his head constantly. He felt as if his head would literally split open any moment. "Mmmm." His muffled voice came as a soft crack sounded, making him worry that a chunk of his skull was going to be ripped off.

His own resolve bugged him when he tried to move his arm, only for his fingers to be the only part of his arm to be able to move. He listened for any sound, but it only came from above, which wasn't very helpful at the moment. He slowly tried to close his hands, but could only get them to twitch. He growled lowly, his anger slowly rising. He tried to wiggle his toes, but they wouldn't move. He couldn't even feel them. Taking in a deep breath, he listened and focused on the sound above him. He felt better when an image formed in his mind. The ceiling was a hundred feet above him, but the vibrations from the guards went through the floor and the chains, all the way down to him where he can feel and hear it. If only he had a way of making noise, he could get a better idea of his surroundings and a way to escape. His hands twitched and slowly closed, but opened again. He let out a soft sigh, only for the sound to be absorbed by the spike jammed into his mouth, its point brushing against the back of his throat painfully. Sound was his only way to see at the moment, but any time he tries to make a noise with his mouth, most of it gets blocked by the spike. Grinding his teeth on the metal spike, the prisoner ponders various ways to at least remove the spike.

The guards only come near to torture him, and food is never offered so there would never be a time when they would remove the spike. He let his body go as limp as possible before attempting to fall asleep. A faint screech drew his attention, sleeping no longer a option. He willed his left hand to close, growling in anger and frustration as he focused all of his energy to make it close. The presence was of a being he didn't recognize, but he did know that it wasn't exactly good. It wasn't human, or Immortal, but something else. He felt a faint rumble through the stone floor, but couldn't make out the distance. He focused on his hearing, but nothing came. Silence. Not even the guards above. Nothing. He slowly relaxed, feeling depressed. He hoped a opportunity for escape would appear should that commotion have been closer, but what ever it was, was gone.

_Well, it's not like I have to be anywhere at the moment. I can wait here for a bit longer._ The prisoner thought optimistically. _She's been silent for some time. Nothing must be happening. I wonder what the commotion was. An attack?_ His thoughts occupied him for a few minuets. A sound made him look up. _The guards are changing shifts_. He noted.

He smirked, ignoring the spike in his mouth. Sure, he wished he had the other hook so that the pain in his head would lessen, but he was more glad that he didn't. Slowly, blood seeped from his left eye, going down his scars like a bloody path and dripped on the floor. He moaned softly and his left eyelid slowly opened, letting the gem feel the cold air. After a moment the smooth gem shifted, like how an eye would. It moved and looked to the side, then turned slowly in its socket. And then after doing a 180 degrees, it stopped abruptly, the sound of a click sounding even louder in the relatively empty chamber. The markings on the exposed side of the gem started to glow, then, as he closed both fists, the entire gem started to glow. His blood started to boil as energy rushed through his system. After a moment, silence ensued.

He opened both hands a small sparks of electricity jumped between his fingers. He slowly twisted his hands and grabbed the chains, the sparks jumping to the metal and then back to his hands, growing more violent as the seconds ticked by. He growled lowly and snapped his head to the side, the hook coming free, taking some flesh with it. It hit the ground with a clatter, but then was pulled by the weight and fell into the darkness below. Blood poured from the new wound, but he was just getting started. As the sound of the growls increased, he bit down into the spike in his mouth. The metal creaked then snapped after bending at an odd angle. It too clattered to the floor. His tongue slipped out and licked up the blood from his lips and some from the right side of his face. He smirked and looked up. He remembered. He had a duty to do. Although he would never admit it, he's been sleeping on the job.

The guards assembled outside the room, having heard the noise. However, as a guard was about to open the the door, they heard something else. It came from the room, but also from down the stone hallway behind, and the vents above them, and the cells that were on both sides of them. One guard looked around. "Humming? Where's it coming from?"

No guard had an answer.

Inside the cell, the prisoner was smirking madly, his wounds slowly healing. He looked up at the door, amused by their ignorance. They honestly believed they could keep him inside. He took in a deep breath and let it out, but it was black smoke instead of breath that came out. The Darkness came from his mouth and started to fly about the room, creating a noise so silent, only the prisoner could hear, but loud enough to get his barrings. His smirk got bigger and his right eye grew back, having been the first wound to be fully healed. It was pale, but it looked around as if it could see. After a moment it started to glow, a bright white light that illuminated the floor in front of him. He continued to hum eerily, his gaze predatory. Then the door started to open and the humming stopped. Some of the guards entered.

Villanueva broke free from his chains.

* * *

**And I am back. I guess. Well, I hope I didn't confuse you.**


	2. Arriving 2

Chapter 1: Stressful day.

**Feels great to be here making this story better. No pairings as of yet. Don't think there will be any.**

**I don't own the four swords, legend of Zelda, etc. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and some of the OCs.**

* * *

**Delska.**

As shop owners opened their doors, welcoming customers and friends with smiles, several individuals watched in amusement. The people were so relaxed and were addicted to peace, which will prove to be their downfall. Not that it mattered to some. To a few, death was the last process in a mortal's existence, so why fight to delay it? A few children ran about the street, completely unafraid of the potential dangers lurking around every corner and under every fake smile. It was like watching tiny ducklings, just without the mother duck and the fear of being without that mother duck's protection. It made them so... tasty.

A carriage loudly rolled through the gate that lead directly to the market, making the cloaked figures turn their gaze away from the children. As the carriage stopped, the old man rapped the side with his knuckles. "Hey, we've arrived." The old man called.

The door opened and a teen stepped out, shielding his eyes from the light of the rising sun. "It's bright." He grumbled. He looked at the old man and pulled some money from his bag. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, kid." The old man offered a friendly smile.

"Should I be worried?"

The man stopped smiling. "About the rumors?" The teen nodded. "I would, if I were you. People disappear and pop up in the middle of the street, missing their organs, most of their flesh and blood."

The teen smiled. "I wouldn't be so worried. Whatever is doing this will get stopped." He turned his gaze to the roof the figures were, but they hid themselves quickly and the teen looked back at the man.

"Yeah. The four Swords are here, after all." He smiled. The teen felt the need to ask, but something kept him from doing so. The old man drove off, waving a bit.

Four Swords? What does that mean? He wondered. Maybe it's some sort of weapon?

"You are partly correct." The teen jumped and turned, spotting another teen. He chuckled. "You shouldn't let yourself be distracted by the unknown."

The teen sighed. "Delska, when did you get here?"

"I have been waiting for you." Delska frowned at the other boy. "For two days."

"I heard you had a meeting with Adamen."

"Your poor attempt at changing the subject failed."

The teen sighed. "Can I ask what you talked about?"

Delska shook his head. "The topics we discuss are confidential."

"Help me out here. I'm still getting heat from using a Spirit in the field." He whined.

"Really? Without a connection back to the Gateway?" Delska frowned at the younger boy. "You know that's dangerous. Don't forget what happened to Chris; you're lucky you didn't kill yourself."

Chuckling, he rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say, we had a problem."

Delska smirked knowingly. "Let me guess, are you related to the problem?"

"Okay, now I don't want to talk about it. By the by, why don't you use my name?" He walked down the street, Delska following.

"Protocol." He answered simply, making the boy cringe. "We don't use our real names, just in case someone is listening. But you already broke it, so... I'm going to tell your mother, Herald."

"What? No! She'll kill me!" Herald tried to grab Delska, but he proved to be faster than the other boy. As the two chased each other, some of the shop owners laughed and smiled, seeing the two as close friends having fun while traveling. They were unaware of why they were traveling to such a small, out-of-the way town of theirs.

* * *

**Red.**

On the other side of the same town, a few boys got into a bit of trouble with certain individuals. But the boys were used to getting into trouble. Although, their jobs were to stop it from happening, they usually either start it or get caught up in it and make it worse.

"Get me closer!" A woman yelled as a building was consumed by flame.

This was just another day in the life of the Four swords. They didn't even do anything but ask questions. After being surrounded and out numbered, the four split up into groups of two, however, blue and Red were separated when a woman and a man attacked them when they hid inside an abandoned house. The house was set on fire and when they tried to leave, the man used a carriage to run them over, which is why the two had ran in different directions. Red was growing tired as he tried to avoid being spotted. He didn't know where the rest were, but he felt that even if he did find them, they wouldn't be able to do much with so many civilians around. He heard the loud rumble coming from the black carriage they used getting closer. looking around, the boy spotted a cart and got an idea. Grabbing onto it, he pushed the cart down the road and hopped in. The road was at an angle so his speed steadily increased. It would have been fun if he didn't have several people trying to kill him.

However, the carriage was _slightly _faster, which became apparent when Red came face to face with the woman. At the front the woman took out her bow and aimed at Red. "Gotcha." She fell back as the carriage shook violently and nearly fell over. She turned to the driver in anger. "What did you do!?"

"Me!? I don't fucking know!" He shouted back, not noticing the faint glow around the carriage.

"Learn to fucking drive!" She looked at Red then the driver. It didn't seem like he could even get the carriage to steady for a shot, so she was forced to improvise. Red was startled when she jumped into the air, but he was shocked beyond belief when he was picked up and was pulled from the cart. Looking up, he saw the woman had changed her form and was now pale as the snow, which was the same color as her wings "Do you like to fly?" She laughed as Red gripped her ankle tightly just to keep from falling to his death.

The woman cackled and Red felt a surge of pain shoot through his arm as her claws dug into his flesh. She dropped him in the middle of the town, where a large old, murky fountain was located. Red landed in the green water, the nasty water seeping into his clothes and entering his mouth and lungs. As soon as he pulled himself from the fountain, he couched up as much water as he could before the woman was joined by several others. Red looked up and saw the others, having a flying women problem as well.

One of the woman looked at the woman that brought him there and snapped. "Quit playing with him and finish him!" She flew off as she spotted someone that interested her more than the boys.

Red looked at his companions and saw they were being held back by the villagers. He ran for them only to be shoved by the woman and was sent flying into a stall. "Too bad, so sad." She teased.

Red got up, the area where the woman hit sore. He looked around then tried running for a house, only for the woman to come back and grab him. She threw him into the side of a house, laughing all the while. The others tried to force their way past the villagers, but they were being held back and they weren't about to use their weapons on innocent people. the woman dropped down and punched Red in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Aww. He's broken." The woman pouted.

Just then, a pair of boots came into Red's vision. He looked up as Delska glared silently at the woman. There was something off about the teen, but Red wasn't one to judge people on looks alone. The flying woman saw him as well, letting off a terrifying screech and flew towards them. Delska threw off his cloak and grabbed Red by the arm and pulled the boy behind himself. The woman came in close, growling. Delska pulled the crossbow from his belt and aimed at the woman, who let off a growling gasp as she spotted the symbol carved into the weapon. Delska fired a flurry of silver bolts at her, which she tried to evade them. Her quick and sloppy attempts at evasion only caused her to lose control of where she was going and ended up slamming into the side of a building, the bolts impaling and pinning her. He fired a bit longer and the bolts tore through flesh and her wings. She was stuck to the building with no easy way to escape. They heard a crash and they turned to see a pair of flying women flee.

"She's gone!"

"No!" Their cries fade as they flew father and farther away.

He turned to the panting woman stuck to the building. Her skin slowly turned black as her face turned more demonic. She flashed her fangs at them and hissed. Delska grabbed Red and wrapped his left arm around him as he held the crossbow with his right. Her body transformed back to that of a beautiful woman and let off a horrendous scream as her flesh turned to a black goo, falling off her bones, which fell from the wall due to the weight. They walked closer and looked at her rib cage. It was filled in, which made it look like it could have been a piece of armor. Her arms and legs were similar and appeared to to have been some sort of armor. But there was something else. Her right arm looked normal. Delska gasped softly. It was Bone. Wood collected from the oldest trees in existence and blessed by the light of the sun, and a false hope of the moon. Made to replace limbs when lost. The down side was that it was painful to attach and in times when the person is in danger of death, the Bone will grow, tearing up flesh and skin to act as a set of armor. But most of the time when it happens, the user dies leaving behind a large skeleton made of Bone, which will become nothing more then some sort of twisted armor set. Just like the woman in front of them, except for the fact that it's impossible to completely replace every single bone in the body with it without killing the person. So really, only most of a body will actually grow when the Bone expands, which leaves the areas where the Bone wasn't placed, which means it's just regular bone and that bone won't grow when the Bone does, vulnerable.

Delska took a step forward and stomped on the chest, smashing it in and a bright light shot straight up into the sky, making Delska jump back while Red fell, tripping over something. They both looked up, staring at the light, memorized for a few moments until it faded. Delska hummed thoughtfully. The only time something like that happened was when a soul was fused with an Immortal's. The two souls fuse and become bonded, in this case, when the woman died, the soul of the Immortal that was fused with hers returned to its owner, taking the woman's soul as well. Only the Immortal's soul is cut, so the woman's soul and all its power was going back to the Immortal, making him all the more powerful. Delska sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache coming on. Things were just not going his way. Not since he left home. It was as if someone was out to get him. Truth be told, he wouldn't be surprised. He pissed off more people than he's ever helped. Another sigh came as he looked around, still tense from the encounter.

As soon as the women flew off, most of the villagers scattered, fleeing to their homes or out of the town, which allowed the other three to run out to Delska and Red. Before they reached them, a thing, yet long needle hit Red in the neck, injecting poison into his bloodstream. His body slowly grew numb as the mark on his arm started to throb, and he soon collapsed unable to hold himself up. Delska knelt down and checked him over, letting out a sigh of relief when he discovered that the poison was just a type of natural sedative. The boy will live, but it's the mark on his arm that concerned him. In fact, it was the first thing he noticed when he first looked at him.

Not a moment later, all three lookalikes reached the two. Green froze along with the others, but managed to ask, "Is he... dead?"

Delska picked up Red, noticing how light he was. "He's alive, just worn out, but I need to treat his wounds. He's been poisoned."

* * *

**Delska.**

Red let out a scream as the sedative wore off, letting him feel the full extent of the pain shooting through his entire body. He thrashed around, making it nearly impossible for Delska to properly examine the wound. He looked down at Red's wrist. "Okay..." He grabbed a vial from his pouch that was on his belt and poured it on the wound and it sizzled, smoke rising into the air as the blood, discolored by the pus, evaporated. Red shot up and screamed at the top of his lings. "Hold him." He ordered calmly. They did as they were told so they could prevent any more damage from his thrashing.

The wound had a nasty smelling pus oozing out. The teen applied pressure to get more out. He turned to a bag on the floor and pulled out a metal cylinder and pulled the top off. A needle popped out as he pressed his fingers on the bottom. He placed it near Red's wrist, but stopped when he heard Red whimper at the sight of the needle. He hesitated slightly and put the needle away in his then looked through it and pulled out a glass vial and held it over Red's wrist. He looked at the boy. He could see it on his face, he was waiting for pain. Smart. He sighed and removed the leather glove from his left hand and stuck two fingers into Red's mouth, before any of them could question him, he poured the liquid on the wound, and Red bit into his fingers and gave a muffled cry. The boy made no sign of pain or discomfort, no sound or twitch.

After a bit he pulled his fingers from Red's mouth. He looked at them. Red had dug his teeth into his flesh. He pulled down the cloth from his face and licked his fingers with his tongue and the marks disappeared. He looked at them as he licked the last of the blood from his fingers. "Yes?" They didn't say anything. "I'll check it tomorrow, if there's swelling it might just be an infection which can be treated easily."

Vio stepped closer and looked at the bandages. "And if the pus comes back?"

The boy grinned. "That means the toxin got into his bloodstream. We will- well, I'll have to inject him with a special potion at various areas that will, without a doubt, cause him so much pain." Red hoped for just the infection. "You all should rest. I'll watch over him."

Everyone but Blue left the room. He stayed back and watched Delska removed his weapons, starting with his belt. Two knives in their sheaths were located on the back of his belt, which was where the crossbow would attach, right next the the knife on the right, and a sickle from his shoulder. There was a pouch on his belt that held his medicine and a bag that would hold the rest and bigger stuff. The black velvet cloak was placed on the back of a chair which Delska occupied.

Sensing eyes on him Delska looked at Blue silently. He waited for him to say something but when he didn't get anything he took it upon himself to break the silence. "Was there something you needed?" He asked softly.

Blue turned his gaze to Red. "Why did you help him?" Came Blue's question.

Delska smiled. "Would you have preferred I just let him get killed by cave demons?"

Cave demons. When Vio told Delska about their situation, Delska stopped him when he said flying women and said they were cave demons, not women. "You seem to know a lot about those demons." Blue continued.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied, not getting what Blue was suggesting. "They're a big problem in the homeland."

"So they followed you here?"

Delska frowned. "Why would you assume I'm the cause? Besides, they seemed to have some sort of den nearby. And those take a year or two to establish. And another important thing is that I got here two months ago." He defended himself calmly and without hesitation. "Was there something else you needed?"

Blue was caught off guard with the question and gave Delska a brief glare before leaving. Delska spent the rest of the night making sure Red didn't reopen his wound and trying to figure out why the blue one was so hostile. He looked at Red's sleeping, pained face. All of them looked pretty much the same except their clothes and general facial expressions. They looked to be about the same age and had to be a few years younger than him. He's heard of twins, sure, but never four of them. He couldn't think of a logical explanation for it, so he shrugged it off and simply lumped it in with the other weird things that happen here.

Red shifted and Delska placed his hand on one side of Red's chest so he wouldn't roll over. He was warm, Delska noticed. Much more than himself. Was this the one that had Blue on edge? Did he blame himself for their separation? And that the only way to redeem himself was to save Red? But Delska saved Red, not Blue. Was that why he was mad? He was tempted to leave and ask, but he said he would stay and him leaving to ask a question while Red could easily hurt himself by simply moving too much, they wouldn't really trust him. Well, they shouldn't, even if he was helping them.

The sound of footsteps above made Delska jump to his feet. He sighed and made his way up to the roof. Once there he quickly spotted Villanueva. He was wearing black robes with multiple charms on his body, a chain wrapped tightly around his throat with the symbol of Balance dangling from it. His face had black strips of cloth wrapped around his head, leaving only his right eye exposed. Villanueva was staring at the town below with a dazed look in his pale eye. Delska knew the Darkness took over for the time being, but Villanueva still had some control over his actions.

"What do you see, my friend?" Delska placed his hand on Villanueva's shoulder and saw images of a burned castle with corpses scattered around, making Delska back away slightly.

"It's beautiful." He answered simply, referring to the images.

Delska shook his head. "And troublesome."

"The humans will survive." Villanueva retorted in a hoarse voice. The chain was too tight but since it didn't make it hard for him to fight he leaves it there.

"I pray that you are right." Delska's words were also a warning. Villanueva may have served the Council for over two-million years, but he was, in every conceivable way, a loose cannon.

Villanueva huffed and jumped off the roof and fell three stories and landed softly. He appeared unhurt but even if he did get hurt, he either wouldn't feel it or any injury would heal before the nerves could send a message to his brain. Villanueva was said to be a Blackblood's half-blood, which would explain his fast healing, but everyone had their doubts. He had similar traits to the Blackbloods, but also showed other traits that didn't match up with any known species. After Orion disappeared, Villanueva was said to be something different and was not to be approached, but Delska never cared for the Lords' orders.

Great. This day was just getting better and better as time goes by. Delska went back down stairs and sat down in the chair and watched Red mumble in his sleep. It was surprising to see someone who was close to being torn apart not two hours ago sleeping so soundly. Delska was envious in that regard.

He saved a boy and was now sitting here making sure he wouldn't hurt himself when he had somewhere to be. Then there were four boys that look alike and one hates him for reasons only God knows. Villanueva was here which mean something bad was coming. This really is just proof that something bad is coming. Delska sighed loudly.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Red.**

Warm light poured in from the window, warming up the spot on the wood floor slightly. People from other rooms awoke and started their daily routines and the noise woke the resting boy. As Red sat up and felt pain shoot through his arm, making him groan. Red looked down at his arm. "Ow..." He could still feel the sting. He felt the bandages.

"Hmm." Red stopped at the sound. He looked for the source and saw Delska sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

_He's asleep._ He thought. He got out of bed quietly. He took a good look at the teen that helped him. Black cloth over the lower part of his face. Black long sleeved shirt with matching pants. Black leather gloves and boots.

The door opened and Red jumped, and hit the small table where an assortment of weapons lay. A single clink, and the boy jumped up, grabbed his crossbow and pointed it at Red. Vio, Green and blue walked in. "Delska stop!" Green grabbed Red and pulled him out of the way.

Delska sighed and lowed the weapon. He stared at them in silence and slight annoyance. He had very little sleep, for he made sure Red wasn't turning and causing the wound to reopen.

Delska grabbed his weapons and looked at Red. "Let me see your wound."Delska grabbed Red's hand and looked at it. He motioned him to sit on the bed. He did so and Delska took of the bandages carefully. "Hmm. Healed faster than normal..." He muttered. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. He wrapped new bandages around the partly healed wound, then stood and turned to the rest.

"He is healing well and will just need to avoid reopening the wound. There's a chance that a normal infection might start, but I'm certain that you can handle that." He picked up his crossbow and put it on his belt.

Vio looked at Red's wrist. "What about that mark? It looks deep."

"Then it means that the toxin has infected his bloodstream and then he will need to have some blood drained and some injections..." He saw Red cringe. "And he will be fine. But, after thoroughly searching, there is no trace of the toxin so, your okay... Barley."

Blue glared and Delska ignored him. "So I'm going to be okay?" Delska looked at the boy.

"Hm." The hum and a quick nod was his reply. He slipped on his weapon harness and put the two daggers on his back, his sickle was on his shoulder and the handle stuck out but the blade was hidden within his scarf. He pulled his bag onto his lap and pulled out a piece of meat and offered it to Red. He took it with a slight blush, but Delska wasn't able to notice for he offered some meat to the others as well. Blue slapped it out of his muttered under his breath.

Blue glared again but Delska was going through the bag again. Delska pulled out a piece of meat for himself and started to eat, ignoring Blue's glare, not knowing why he was glaring so saw no reason to care. As he ate, he became worried as Herald showed o sign of returning. He didn't come anytime last night, so Delska was already on edge. Blue had a sour look on his face, but that look changed to surprise when Delska's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, just before a loud bang shook the ground and the entire building. Before the boys could recover Delska was out the door and down the hall. When they got outside they saw a large crater in the ground and something moving below the ground, making the soil shift. Something burst free from the ground, grabbing a unsuspecting villager and then slammed down on a building, smashing through the roof all the way down to the first floor.

"Is that a plant?" Green asked.

"A Elemental. A Earth Elemental, to be exact." Delska rubbed his chin, thinking. "Strange. I thought they weren't going to involve themselves in our affairs."

Vio made a face. "These Elemental, are they sentient?" Delska nodded. "Can they be reasoned with?" Delska shook his head.

"Then I guess we'll have to kill it then." Blue said.

"No, you will not." They all looked at Delska. "Do that, and you'll make the one person that can call them off your enemy."

"And who is that?" Blue snapped.

Delska smirked, despite his best efforts. "That would be Villanueva, the one who is trying to kill your precious princess." All four of them gasped. "I can convince him to change his mind, but we need to get to the Castle, and to make it in time, we have to leave, now."

"But the villagers." Green looked around.

A low bellow sounded as the Elemental pulled itself free from the ground. It's body was made up of what looked like giant stocks, wrapping around one another to create a body-like shape. As it moved from the hole in the ground, it had two large stock wrap around where its head (none of them were really sure, but the part that was at the top was a good guess) was located, forming the equivalent to shoulders and as it hovered over a cart, the ends spit apart, forming fingers, now the Elemental had more of a proper body. As it grew and took shape, Delska and the others could finally make out what was its head and arms, see where the shoulders would be, and where the torso, which was just a bunch of plant stocks twirled and wrapped together, is located. Tt picked up stone from the earth or from the stone walls that made up most of the buildings and applied them to its body, vines wrapping around them to keep them in place, and made a type of stone armor for itself.

"It's that a sight to behold? Using things from your surroundings to your benefit?" Delska smiled at the Elemental.

"You're insane!" Blue yelled. Delska frowned in response.

"I am not." He growled as he pulled the sickle from his back.

Red got between them. "Don't fight!"

"Any of you notice that the Elemental is just watching you guys? It sure is nice, just patiently waiting to interrupt when an important plot element either is or is almost revealed." The old man chuckled cheekily.

Delska raised an eyebrow, glanced at the Elemental, which was watching them, and looked back at the old man. "Enocente? When did you get here?"

"'Get here'? Bitch, I been here!" He snapped.

The Elemental bellowed loudly, raising up its arms. Delska took a battle stance and glared at the Elemental. "We'll finish this later."

"I agree." Vio spoke up, pulling out his sword.

"Attack!" Delska shouted.

Enocente drew his sword but sighed loudly, "Aw man!"

* * *

**Oh, my god! I am back! Well, shit.**


End file.
